Recording a person participating in an activity is an important task. A surfer may wish to capture his or her surfing experience for later enjoyment or to improve his or her surfing technique. A father may wish to record his son's winning touchdown in a football game. A mother may wish to capture her daughter's record-breaking gymnastics performance. In these examples, the alternative to hiring an expensive cameraman or accepting amateur recordings, the proven solution is to use automatic or robotic cameras that are moved by an appropriate mechanism to keep the user in the video frame. An alternative to recording activities from a spectator's vantage point is using point of view (POV) action cameras to record the experience of the person engaged in the activity. In this case, the camera is typically attached to the person engaged in the activity or to an accessory used in the activity, like a skateboard, for example. In both cases it is desirable to provide cameras that are capable of fulfilling the task of recording and auxiliary equipment (like tripods, camera mounts, and the like) to aid the cameras and users to obtain the best possible footage. A lot of effort has been directed toward achieving these goals but a major problem remains in that the cameras and the accessories still lack the flexibility to provide the users with hardware suitable for the widest variety of conceivable filming circumstances.